Arctic World
The Arctic World was a section of the abandoned Old Zoo. The underground portion of Arctic World served as the Penguin's hideout. It included a statue of a seal, a giant birdcage and a skylight. Enter the Penguin After Oswald Cobblepot was abandoned by his parents, it is said that Arctic world was where he was raised. Thirty three years later, he send his circus troops to ruin a Gotham christmas celebration and to kidnap Max Shreck. The millionaire fled for his life, but the Penguin pulled him into the sewers after he was standing on top of a Drain lid. Later Max is astounded to see this weird looking man staring at him who is feeding some Penguins. Penguin shows him his special trick umbrellas and tries to negociate a deal with the sleazy millionaire, asking to help him find his parents and who he really is. At first Shreck refuses, but Penguin tells him that whatever secrets he has in his company, he always discovers. He makes his point by showing Shreck a flask of waste from his sewage plant saying that there was a whole lagoon of it there, taped up shredded documents that showed evidence of Shreck's involvement and a dead hand from his late partner Fred Atkins. Shreck finally gives in and agrees to help the Penguin, who in turn may help him. An evil plan Penguin found out that his parents were dead, his real name and began writing lists of all the firstborn sons in Gotham city. He tried to become Mayor, but it failed thanks to Batman. Now on the run from the law and hated by the public, Penguin escaped back to his hideout under the sewers and began to put his main plan into action to kill all the first born sons of Gotham. He hands out all the lists he made to his circus gang, but one of them, The Fat Clown, says that Penguin may be going too far. The derformed villain responds by shooting him with one of his umbrellas and pushing him into the giant pool. Later the Penguin holds Max Shreck hostage in a giant cage who was attending his costume party. He had intended to kidnap his son Chip, but the millionaire had pleaded with the villain to take him instead. While the Circus gang are kidnapping the children, the villain pulls out another umbrella that plays a hypnotic tune to lure the children to follow him to their deaths, he then tells Shreck that he would be joining them in a pool of his own sewage. Sometime later a monkey who was the pet of the accordian master arrives with a note, Penguin, wondering where all the children are takes the note that says "Dear Penguin, the children regret they are unable to attend. Batman". In a rage he realises that the Dark Knight has once again foiled his plans. A Deadly Battle The Penguin decides that enough is enough and decides to put another plan into action. He calls many of his Penguins together who have missiles attached to their backs and tells them that the time has come to punish all the children both male and female. He sends them away and the Penguins willingly go. The villain watches from a tv screen while the Poodle Lady is in an igloo control centre relaying back the Penguin's progress. Batman is in a batjet going in the direction of the foul bird's lair. He tells his butler Alfred Pennyworth to jam the signal that is controlling the Penguins who are now in Gotham square ready to attack. The Penguin still watching the screen suddenly sees the Penguins moving out of the square while the Poodle Lady tells him what has happened, she also tells him that something very fast is coming this way. Sure enough at that moment Batman is following the signal that is coming from the Penguin's Yellow Duck Mobile. After seeing the rest of the Circus Gang flee, the villain rushes over to his Duck Mobile, grabbing another one of his umbrellas along the way and drives to the surface, Batman follows him by flying up to the surface going straight through the walls at the top and destroying the vehicle. Batman gets out and surveys the wreckage, but the Penguin pounces on him and they begin to fight with the villain unsheathing a sharp blade from the tip of his umbrella. The Dark Knight responds by taking out a remote control from his utility belt, which causes all the Penguins to appear in the zoo. The Penguin is furious and viciously swipes his umbrella at Batman, however he breaks the blade when he accidently hits the Duck wreckage, but he manages to knock the control out of Batman's hand. Grinning with triumph he picks it up and presses the glowing red button which causes the Penguins to fire their missiles. A huge flock of Bats suddenly surround the villain and he falls through the main glass window of his lair into the water below. Meanwhile the Penguins continue to fire the missiles destroying the outside of the Penguin's lair and everything around it. Shreck and Catwoman Max Shreck managed to escape from the cage by tricking the monkey who was guarding him to give him the keys. Just as he is escaping, a whip wraps around his foot and drags him into the water below. Schrek sees a gun near the Fat Clown that the Penguin killed earlier, he grabs it before Catwoman takes him out and hurls him against the wall. The millionaire tries to discuss a deal with this odd stranger, but she reveals that all she wants is his blood, a die for a die because she had a grudge against him for killing her earlier. Batman suddenly appears by using a grapple to land where Catwoman and Shreck are standing and attempts to arrest the millionaire, but the villainess stops him. Batman tries to reason with her and they both take off their masks to reveal their true identities Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle. Shreck decides to kill them both and first shoots Bruce and then Selina who says she has the nine lives of a cat until he runs out of bullets. Selina laughs and pulls out a stun gun while Shreck is against a huge generator that is controlling the lair's air conditioning, puts her mouth to it and then presses it against his own mouth. They disappear in an explosion of bright sparks and a massive chain reaction destroys the air conditioning and the interior of the Penguin's lair. The End of the Penguin Meanwhile the last of the missiles have finished leaving the surface as a wasteland and the Penguin suddenly emerges from the water where he fell. He is badly injured, losing a great amount of blood and weakened by the toxic water and sudden change in temperature. He looks at his destroyed lair and moves slowly to the place where his umbrellas are kept. Batman meanwhile is searching the wreckage of the electrical generator and finds Max Shreck's dead corpse all burned up and charred and continues to look for Selina. Suddenly at the last second he sees the Penguin grabbing one of his umbrellas and proceeding to kill him once and for all. Fortunately, the villain chooses the wrong one and collapses due to his injuries, poisoning and the temperature. A group of Emporer Penguins suddenly appear and Batman watches as they push Penguin's dead corpse back into the water as his eternal resting place.﻿ Category:Film Locations